tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dayne Remly
Dayne Remly is a Breton scientist, researcher, and current medic in the High Rock military. A man of high intellect, his smarts are directed to the study of Elder Effect and its effects on inorganic material and organic anatomy, as well as its applications to both military and citizen life. He currently serves in the High Rock military as a doctor and field researcher. Biography Early Life Dayne was born on the Breton homeworld of High Rock, but lived with his aunt, Yvette, and uncle, Rouland, for the majority of his early life. They were tasked with caring for an exceedingly gifted boy, his curiosity often surmounting his good judgement as a small child. As poor farmers, his aunt and uncle were left with using old, dangerous farm tech as well as resorting to selling often unsafe elder effect technology. Unbeknownst to him, such close exposure to the tech rendered him with strong elder effect abilities, but he only used these abilities to help on the farm. Despite having a semi close connection with his current guardians, Dayne's parents were often very distant, only having contact with them on very rare occasions. While his aunt and uncle were simple agricultural workers, his parents were researchers at the Adamantine tower, his mother being a Professor and his father a doctor working on researching the phenomena caused by Elder Effect. Their rigorous studies often left them with no time to engage with their child, prompting his aunt and uncle to question their decision to have a child and further taking on the responsibility to raise Dayne. Despite his parents' reservedness, the child was curious about them nonetheless, even when contact with them waned to zero. However, he didn't let such things interfere with his prowess, continuing to prove to be an exceptionally smart boy as shown through his natural ability to solve problems and pursue his own interests. Tying Loose Ends Still a teenager, Dayne eventually set off on his own, leaving his aunt and uncle in favor of pursuing of what happened to his parents. He took on petty jobs, such as a caretaker and a butler for the higher warlords of High Rock during his journey. He earned enough money to support himself and to pay for private investigations, making sure to cover his tracks along the way. His search lead him to obtaining a load of data seized by the government, containing research under the names of "Dr. Aramis Remly and Prof. Lisette Remly"- his parents. This data entailed numerous underhanded experiments done in order to try pushing the organic body to its limits in terms of being able to handle Elder Effect, many of them considered to be "extremely unethical"and "highly illegal" as highlighted in the data. However, these experiments yielded significant results as to what some of the detrimental effects and positives entailed to the races and their uses of Elder Effect. Dayne was left with a choice; he was either to destroy the data, or save it for future uses. He chose to eliminate the data, coming to the conclusion that possession of it would lead him to the same fate as his parents. Even though Dayne found the results riveting, such a choice had to be made. Such a disappearance of materials was bound to draw attention, and thus forced Dayne to go on the run, living from inn to inn and alley to alley. He made money through odd jobs, enough to scape by and support himself as he was still a teenager and had lost all desire to return to his aunt and uncle's farm. Pursuing Elder Effect Though he came to inconclusive results of the true fate of his parents and was forced on the run, it was easily inferred as to what had happened from the data he'd uncovered. With the experimental results destroyed after being stolen, he decided to pursue his own research given his high intellectual capabilities and now piqued interest in Elder Effect. In his mid teens, he started his own independent studies using the remains of his acquired funds to purchase adequate equipment. As his funds weaned to near zero, he eventually found himself caught up with law enforcement and the Adamantine Tower. The Tower, despite showing mistrust towards Dayne due to his parents, they noticed his erudition and offered him a spot as a student and resident researcher, with Dayne subsequently taking the offer. He used the new abundance of funds to pursue his dreams of obtaining a doctorate of science in biology and becoming a top researcher in the field. Upon obtaining his doctorate, Dayne became a field researcher in the military to have more hands-on experience with Elder Effect as well as honing his own innate abilities. With this ever-increasing experience, he is not only one of the youngest doctors from the Adamantine Tower, but he is also rising to become a major player in the field of R&D as the lead on many important projects. With this rise in ranks, people were easy to distrust him, leaving him with little allies; Dayne, however, didn't mind, seeing it as people simply getting out of his way and enabling him to use his knowledge to its capacity. It is easy to say that Dayne is a prodigy when it comes to science, given his adeptness in the field and how valued his research is. Personality A product of his environment, living on his aunt and uncle's farm morphed him into a more solitary, introverted child. Engulfed in his own world separate from his guardians, he lived a rather free life, investigating the world around him on his own accord. His independence gave him a natural aversion to rules and restraints, therefore disrupting his relationship with his caretakers as well as his education. Despite his tendency to disregard rules, it was never with malicious intent; he merely thought of them as useless as they got in the way of his own ambitions. Regardless, he still took his education very seriously, and often remained at the top ahead of his classmates.The lack of a foundation for rules only acted as a catalyst for his future goals. As a teenager, he was forced to mature quickly as he left on his journey to discover the fate of his parents. He found that confining to laws was the best way to stay under the radar while conducting his investigations, not wanting to alert the government to any potentially illegal probes as they sleuthed. Dayne's personality was never childish per se during these years, but living on his own while serving various warlords made him into more of an adult than one would expect of a teenager, taking away from what should be the years of being carefree and sociable. While his investigation was ongoing, he also continued his studies digitally, further subtracting from his ability to socialize save for those he worked with. His then colleagues often saw him as a strange, sometimes aloof young man despite being very well spoken when inquired. This is when his personality really began to develop, his stoicness and ability to take initiative really setting in. After he entered the Adamantine Tower, he remained reclusive, but was forced out of his shell when he began collaborating with his colleagues during lengthy research projects and team meetings. His dedication to his work on Elder Effect gave him a new sense of pride in his profession, as he hadn't had much in his life besides his studies and research. His quick rise among the scholars at the Adamantine tower also granted him a sense of belonging with his peers there despite not making any close connections with them. While Dayne can be easy to get along with, he can be hard to understand and get through to, making him quite unpredictable. Making new discoveries is his passion, and when shown support, can potentially become a staunch ally. However, he is often bullheaded and arrogant should it come to his knowledge, proving to be a hard weakness for him. Dayne is very hard to crack, and is not one suceptible to insults or threats, as he often views them as empty and hardly worth his time and often leaving them unanswered. Because of his intolerance for such things, he often comes off as blunt and occasionally sardonic. However, his starkness shouldn't be mistaken for disinterest or hostility; it is simply a result of his environment growing up. When looking past his outer shell, he has a good sense of will and is a very passionate individual; he makes sure that people either supports him, or steers clear from his aspirations. Many of his close allies find him to have an awkward, yet inspiring sense of captivation. He loves to engage in good natured conversations, but never shies away from the cold, hard truth, as he believes it to be essential to one's growth and well being. He often prefers living a simple life style, and has a deep appreciation for simple things like old movies, various types of music, and nature; however, he has little time to delve into such things, but loves to partake in reading a good book or watching films when he has any free time. Combat stats and abilities Elder Effect Dayne's abilities all revolve around his superior reflexes and his use of Elder Effect, which were greatly enhanced due to his constant exposure to it as well as being a Breton. He received standard Elder Effect training during military bootcamp at the Adamantine Tower, as well as learning other practical uses and limits from his research. However, his applications of Elder Effect generally abstain from offensive pushes, and are more for support reasons; however, he is still able to perform dangerous combos and is able to hold his own should the situation call for it. He is most valubale when it comes to defensive styles of combat, creating shields at will using the energy of Elder Effect, coupled with using Elder Effect as a healing mechanism to assist his comrades. His experience with the effects of Elder Effect and their precise applications makes him a dangerous individual, should he choose to be. However, Dayne chooses to go without an implant as he believes he doesn't need raw power to win a fight. He instead substitutes power output for prolonged usage and less side effects. Weaponry and Armor Besides Elder Effect, Dayne has training in all forms of weaponry as standardized in the military, but has an aversion to heavy weaponry suchas any form of rifles or those with high caliber projectiles. Instead, he prefers pistols or submachine guns. As he already has the biological weapon of Elder Effect, he doesn't require any high-powered firearms to perform well in combat and in fact supercedes how he would do with an assault rifle or sniper rifle. His prefered sidearm is a medium weight semi-auto pistol, making it easy to aim while suffering from minimal recoil. Dayne also uses submachine guns, useful for when he has to go on the offensive or provide enemy suppression. They tend to be the standard SMGs and pistols given, as he has a distaste for weapon modification in general. Complementary to this, he wears light armor, allowing him to move with more ease so that he can provide mobile support without being held back by clunkier armor. Such armor is constructed using flexible molybdenum microlattices sandwiched between woven synthetic fabric for flame retardancy, comfort, and flexibility. On top of the microlattices, his armor made from a magnesium alloy plates, a light but extremely durable metal that sit ontop of hardened fabric and plastic bases to provide extra protection. This armor is also equiped with shield capacitors that instead channel Dayne's Elder Effect into barriers that add a layer of protection. However, due to the necessity to keep armor light, it lacks many of the failsafe systems that heavier armors have such as restoration gel applicators. Medical Knowledge Dayne, having extensive knowledge in anatomy, is able to perform complex procedures having gotten necessary medical training from the military. On his CHIM tool, he carries the majority of his field equipment so that it won't weigh him down or get lost on the battlefield. Though having a doctorate in biology, he double majored in biochemistry whilst studying physiology and anatomy eventually going to medical school while working on his doctoral thesis. Though graduated, he lacks his license as he never had the desire to pursue medicine, but rather to help him with his biological studies. With these certifications, his knowledge is very valuable, making him an adequate choice when a ship doctor is unavailable or injured themselves.. Advantages and Disadvantages As with anyone, there can be a series of advantages and disadvantages to their combat style. This is no different for Dayne; in fact, maybe moreso. He has very keen senses and as a result sharp reflexes, giving him the advantage in fast paced fights, allowing him to provide adequate self-defense while providing aid to his comrades in battle. Unfortunately, his enhanced agility comes with the cost of less raw strength in battle, rendering him rather useless in pure hand-to-hand combat situations. This gives him an overreliance on his Elder Effect abilities (which are generally used without fail regardless), but in some cases prove to be an enormous disadvantage. Though not overly muscular, Dayne's fit build provides him with greater stamina to accompany extended usage of Elder Effect, something many trade off for raw power. Alongside this, Dayne lacks any cybernetic implants that may amplify his innate power usage, and only has synthetic ocular implants that aide with field research. This may put him at a disadvantage with individuals that possess further enhancements, but he is a firm believer that his natural abilities can trump any of those with unreliable synthetic parts. Category:Bretons Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Characters